


Greed of the Soul

by LuudSimas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Humor, Boys' Love, F/M, Family Drama, Light Masochism, M/M, Romance, Sins, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuudSimas/pseuds/LuudSimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each soul possessing an addiction, a sense, a story. But for Erwin, who led a life without meaning, even if he had everything any man craved, none of this seemed to make sense. Until he finds Levi, a man who was willing to show him what could feed his soul and give him a path. </p><p>There are seven things that feed the soul of a man, Levi was saying, The soul of a man is greedy. </p><p>And that was just the beginning of everything, because soon Erwin know what being a prisoner, and the people used to say him that a gulf leads to another. And Levi was his beginning and his end. </p><p>Eruri; shortfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Hello! :DDDD It's my first yaoi fanfic, and I am so anxious. I hope you enjoy the story, it will be only 7 chapters + Epilogue. I love Eruri, I began to like yaoi because of them. :D I don't wait you take it easy with me, I like construtive reviews, It's my first, but I really want to do my best.
> 
> Sorry for all mistakes, english is not my first language. I mean, some expressions make sense in Portuguese, but in English I don't know if it will have the same mean. You can tell me if you guys don't undestand.
> 
> Good reading.
> 
> ps: I like having 'theme musics' for my fics, and for this, the song is "Hurricane - Panic! at the disco."

 

 

**Greed of the Soul**

**#**

  
**♯ 1** -  **Vanity**

* * *

 

_I led the revolution in my bedroom_

_And I set all the zippers free_

_We said no more war!_

_No more clothes!_

_Give me peace!_

_Oh, kiss me_

* * *

 

 

 

Erwin Smith suppressed a sigh to hear Lady Hal talk about how she spent in another load of dresses from the capital. He thought those nobility dinners too tedious and boring. If not for his father, probably he would have run anywhere, since he did not have to stay there. In short, there was nothing interesting to do besides listen to any gossip of the court and talk about business and dresses.

He stuck a piece of roast duck in his mouth and chewed slowly, turning his eyes to Lady Petra who was sitting across the table. She was his betrothed, a countess who would be his wife soon. She looked away from him, ashamed, when she realized he was staring.

Petra Hal was a pretty girl, had a blond and short hair that ran down on her thin shoulders hidden under her light blue dress. Her eyes were clear as water and usually were filled with tenderness and understanding. She was thin and small — a delicate lady. An ideal woman for a future duke.

But not for Erwin. He liked her, but it was not a woman who draws him to the wedding. However, like most children born with privileges, marriages were simply commercial or political agreements, to join family and even earn more money. They would have one or two children — at least one had to be a boy — for having an heir and then, whatever. Infidelity was something completely normal. Rare were the couples who are united by true love.

And it was not like the guy had a choice. He was the son of a duke and one day he inherit all that and he needed of a good wife to pass their blood on.

Erwin swallowed the rest of the meal with the help of sweet wine, which burned down his throat a warm and pleasant way. His legs were numb; he could not stand to sit. Wanted out, by God!

It seemed that his prayers were answered, because his uncle and friend, Dot Pixis, respectfully entered the dining room, he was announced by the butler,

“Count Dot Pixis.”

“Thank you,” he addressed the butler and turned to the family sitting at the table. “Sorry, it looks like I came at an inconvenient time. Your Highness, sister, Countess Hal, Lady Hal.

“Don’t worry, brother,” Erwin's mother, Lisbeth, rose to greet her brother. “You can join us.”

“I'll have to refuse, Lis.” He gave a sweet smile after kissing her hand. “I came to have with Erwin boy.”

He had this bad habit of calling him “Erwin boy” or “boy”, even if he was 25. The blonde waited for his uncle continued, ah! Take he away from there!

“What a pity, you can’t join us,” the Duke of Helstings said after sipping wine. “I'm curious about what you want to talk to my son? I believe it is important to make you come to this hour.”

Pixis looked away for Erwin and then to the Duke again before replying,

“Business. A little tweak I've been dealing with the boy. But now I need his presence. I hope it's not a problem.”

Silence hung between them and Erwin hid a smile with the cup. Aah ... sweet deals.

“Okay, it seems important,” Lis murmured softly and looked at Lady Hal. “Countess, Lady will mind if my son leave now?”

“Don’t worry, Your Highness. It was a pleasure dining with Sir Erwin. An adorable boy, do not you, Petra?

“Yes!” Petra nodded enthusiastically and looked to _the future husband_. “It was very good dinner with you.”

“It was my pleasure, Lady Hal, Petra,” he replied cordially and rose from the table after wiping his lips with a napkin. “So long, mother, father.”

“Good evening,” Pixis wished before retiring with the younger man in pursuit. “Erwin boy, it looks like I just saved you from more tedious dinner.” He laughed loud.

“I could thank you for that, uncle. If you do not speak it so loud,” he complained through the door when the butler had opened. “Your comments should be said out of the house.”

“Are you referring to gossip, boy?” Pixis asked in a mocking tone.  His thunder laughter almost scared Erwin. _Almost_. “Regardless of the place, they will talk and you know it.“

“Absolutely. But I don’t see with good eyes the servants get talking about it. May eventually reach the knowledge of Lady Hal and her daughter. And believe me, I can’t love her, but also I don’t want to hurt her feelings” he explained as he entered the carriage.

“How sweet of you. You are a good boy,” Pixis said with sincerity and took a cigar from his pocket, lighting it then.

Erwin sighed.

“I am already 25 years. Don’t you think it's time to stop calling me "boy"? There are times that I am not one.” He averted his eyes to the window.

“No matter how many years you are, 30, 40, 50. Even when you will be a duke, does it matter?” Dot muttered scornfully, blowing the thick cigar smoke. “ You always be my nephew, my boy.”

The heir to the duchy smiled. He was right. Erwin should not be bothering with this kind of thing. Pixis was one of the people who knew him, more than his own mother.

“By the way, where are we going? In the heat of the moment, I forgot to ask. _Business_ , uh?”

“Where else would, boy? In the brothel, of course. Men need to relax from time to time.”

Erwin merely smile. He enjoyed the company of his uncle, Pixis was a man of strong convictions, and well, Erwin also enjoyed the company of women — most of them, one in particular, who happened to be his best friend — but in general, none of them called his attention. There was nothing _special._

The carriage stopped in front of a less busy place, but the music could be heard if he walked closer to the door. The piano’s melody sounded while a girl of little more than 20 years sings any song, the smell of tobacco stalked out of the room — nothing out of the ordinary.

“Look who showed up!” A man rose of the gaming table to greet Pixis. “Sir Erwin,” he greeted him respectfully.

Erwin greeted him and talked for a moment, then turned down an invitation to play, he was not what he wanted that night. Erwin tried to look at the woman enclosure, but she was who had found him first.

“I didn’t think you would come today,” Hanji murmured when he was close enough. “Was not one of those dinners with your future wife?”

“My uncle...”

 “Saved you. I got it,” she completed with a smirk. “Since when you stopped being a good boy?” Zoe asked as they walked toward a couch that was away from the noise in the corner of a wall.

“Good guys don’t frequent brothels, Zoe,” he said simply and sat beside her, helping her to light a cigarette then.

“Your Mistake,” she disagreed with her deep, mocking voice. “Regardless of the character, man frequents brothels. Do you know why?” She did not expect him to answer, she continued, “Because we do things that their wives will never do so well.”

” I think you should be more ashamed to talk about it,” he said, not being sincere at all. “You're still a woman.”

“And a bastard daughter of a Duke, what is worse than being a prostitute,” Hanji sparked after a laugh. Erwin could not disagree with her. “Not that I regret it, I have no patience for pianos, sewing, I like sex.

He tried to imagine Zoe sewing or playing the piano, he failed. She was good at _another type of thing_. Aah...

“That doesn’t sound so vulgar coming from you,” Erwin said with arched eyebrows, serving with brandy, she accompanied him.

“Of course not, boy Erwin” she scoffed.

For some unknown reason, Erwin looked to the door. The cold air came along with the newcomer. Unlike other occupants, he wore simple clothes, a gray coat covering his whole body. Erwin realized that was a small man, maybe the same age as he or less, he didn’t knew to tell. He had black hair, cut in a weird way, the features of his face were stoic and stern, frowning and soft, rosy lips tightened in a straight line.

The gray eyes bore into blue’s, but he did not hesitate, Erwin held his gaze with zeal.

“Uuuh, it seems that Levi arrived,” Hanji said, blowing the smoke away.

“Levi?” Erwin asked without looking at her. “New customer? Never seen him around here.”

She laughed in loud and clear. At that moment, Erwin did not understand why, but wait for an answer anyway.

“No, think. He came from France, he works here.”

“Works? With the stakes?”

“Are you _interested_?” She watched his reaction with fun, getting a quizzical look of Levi still on the other side of the enclosure.

“Depends,” the blond man said and this time stared at her. “It would be better if you stop being so mysterious and talk about exactly what this is about.” He squinted suspiciously.

“Are you giving me an order, Your Highness?” Zoe sarcastically asked, in a tone that was not acceptable for a woman in that society. “Like I said, he works here,” she repeated in a mysterious way. “I can introduce you to him if you want.”

The son of the Duke thought. He didn’t understand what had interested his, he was not the type that was examining the patrons of a brothel. At least, there was a place free from gossip, no one saw anyone. But this man was different. Once entered, his presence was so strong that caught Erwin’s attention.

“I'm not giving an order, you know it.” He grabbed her chin, still suspicious. “But you're making that expression of who knows too much and don’t want to share.”

“Stay there.” Hanji got away from him and walked to Levi, then whisper something in his ear and look at the blonde. He watched everything in a curious silence.

Erwin swore saw what would be the hint of a smile cross the face of the boy, but could not say with absolute certainty, outside for just a moment. He saw him nod and then go into a dimly lit corridor. Zoe returned to his side.

“Wait five minutes. You'll like it. He is good at _everything_ he does,” she said with conviction. “If you knew that you were interested in that _sort of thing_ , I had asked you before.”

“What else?” he asked in all innocence of a man with 25 years, pulling another laugh of Hanji.

“Wait and you will see. Let's have another glass of brandy. You will probably need.” Zoe filled the cup and made the company to him for five whole minutes.

Erwin could not remember when he had drunk so much in so little time. His lips were a little numb and his throat burned a painfully pleasurable way. He snatched a few kisses from Zoe, but she refused any more invested, saying he needed to wait.

After that, she took him into the hall that the boy named Levi had entered some time ago. He stopped at the door, confused, but not hesitant or afraid. She gave two knocks on the door and looked him straight in the eyes, with a smile that made chills roam throughout his spine, before returning to the game room.

“Come here.” The voice echoed from the door and Erwin put his hand on the doorknob, and then slowly open it and enter.

It was different from all he had ever seen at that venue room. It was clean and had a nice smell of wildflowers, the red silk sheets were perfectly aligned on the big double bed, scented candles illuminated the room, giving a mysterious and erotic air.

He blinked a few times, looking for the owner of the voice.

“Here.”

Erwin looked at the corner of the wall, Levi was sitting comfortably in a chair while smoking a cigarette nonchalantly. He wore a simple white linen robe, all clothes he was wearing before, had simply disappeared. He watched him for a moment in silence.

“You're beautiful,” Levi said, breaking the silence. It was one of the strangest things that the boy Smith had listened. Not that be beautiful, but such a thing could come from a man. “Perhaps the most beautiful I've ever been to.”

“You... Who are _you_?” Erwin asked and walked a few steps towards him.

The uncontrolled heart beat in his chest, increasing anxiety took care of himself. What kind of feeling _is that_? He didn’t know. It was the strangest and most enjoyable thing he had felt in his entire life. The blond wait for an answer — one that long in coming — and remained standing in the middle of the room.

“I'm Levi. Hanji should have told you.” And started up from his chair, Erwin nodded carefully.

“You work here.”

“Yes,” Levi confirmed with a slight nod. “I arrived from France recently and now I will stay here. The people there no longer interest me,” he explained with monotone and served himself with a glass of wine, bringing it to the lips as if to kiss a lover.

“I understand,” Erwin swallowed, feeling his mouth go dry suddenly, for no apparent reason. “So what do you do? Here...”

This time the answer came quick and heavy of feelings,

“I am a prisoner of pleasure, _Sir Erwin_.” His name sounded like a sweet song, another shiver ran down the spine of Erwin and he waited for something he did not know. “A eternal and volunteer prisoner.”

The robe slid to the floor, revealing the naked and virile Levi’s body. Erwin was startled at first and retreated to the door, but the other's voice stopped him.

“You can run now, but you will come back.” That did Erwin stop momentarily, his fingers clenched around the handle until it turned only to drown in the immensity of gray. “A man knows its own limits, but you have not discovered it, I know that just by looking at you.”

He turned to the bed and drank the rest of the wine in one gulp, he was silent. The blonde dropped the handle, impressed to note that the back of Levi were covered with various tattoos, and the most attractive of them was a great dragon that began at the end of the neck and went to the beginning of his thigh.

“Are you impressed?” Levi asked without looking at him.

Smith remained silent and stood. Watched every contour of exotic design, truly impressed. It was the first time he watched something like that and it was simply divine.

“You can touch if you want.”

This time, Erwin approached him, Levi did not turn, continued standing with his back, waiting for any reaction. The heir had been close enough to touch it and when he started, did it carefully. His thumb traced the round contour of the neck at the beginning of Levi, analyzing brands with curiosity, not caring about his nakedness.

The back muscles of Levi were defined and strong, constrict to every touch of Erwin, in a whole new way for him. It was the first time he touched a man — even if it weren’t still with desire — and that was strange and at the same time... He would not know. But his stormy eyes were fixed on the tattooed back of the other, tracing each contour of the drawing dragon, enchanted, _bewitched_.

“What is it mean?” Erwin asked without moving his fingers from the skin of Levi.

“I can’t tell you now,” Levi merely said, his voice sounding hoarse and slurred.

“It's beautiful,” Erwin murmured softly, without realizing the own words. “Pretty.” The rough fingers from handling the reins and the fencing walked the rest of the drawing down his spine and stopping right there.

“And sinful,” he added almost in a whisper. “The soul of man is greedy.”

Levi took the big rough hand of Erwin and dragged it slowly to his belly, making him draw his tense and worked muscles. This time Erwin did not flinch, he let the shorter guide him through his own body, fascinated by Levi’s anatomy.

Erwin dared to get closer, enough so that his chin to stay on top of the shorter head, did not know _what the hell he was doing_ , but now it had started, he would go to the end.

 _He is good at everything he does_. Hanji's voice echoed in his mind, looking distant, as if such words had never been spoken.

“The soul of a man is greedy, what you most want?” Levi asked and this time turned to the blonde and looked up to face him.

Erwin didn’t have answer to that question. When he stopped to think... He didn’t care about any money from his father, there wasn’t a woman who he loved or something to fill the void that seemed to inhabit his soul. There was simply nothing to dwell emptiness that he represented.

Erwin was an empty shell.

Without sense, with nothing. And he always knew that, but he had no reason to admit it. The heir didn’t know what he was looking for; he didn’t know what he needed. Perhaps something that would make sense for his life?

“I don’t know,” it was his calm and measured response and was sincere. “I don’t know what I most desire, Levi. And you? What you most want?”

His eyes seemed to burn like fire and this time, Erwin really saw him smile. Not a half smile, and also not a full and milky white teeth smile, a smile that drew over his lips perfectly. Levi's fingers went up by his arms from a feverish manner, causing strange sensations, but he did not push him away, let him reach his neck, where they stopped.

“There are seven things that feed the soul of a man, Sir Erwin. But it has two things in particular that my consuming.” Levi stopped and made Erwin sit on the bed, he waited expectantly. It was crazy _, a real crazy_. “Vanity and Lust.”

“What are things I can give you?” The tone of his voice was so calm, Levi wondered how someone could have so much self-control over yourself. Levi approached enough that the sweet breath alcohol blew his face.

“Absolutely. If you are willing.”

Erwin seemed to think, but his mind was far away, blurred by a dense fog of feelings and questions that will probably never be answered. Hr could only hazard, then said,

“Go ahead.”

“I am a vain man,” Levi warned.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all I warn you: Don't worry about Petra, I know that have a lot of people who hate her, poor girl, LOL, but basicallyshe didn't mean anything in this fanfic. I just wanted a random and cute girl be a promised. Don't hit me.
> 
> As the story goes in a completely time based on Regency/Victorian era, has a few small details that count towards the development of history. It is rather a yaoi fanfic, but remember that Homosexuality that time was a much more difficult and such a thing. Also, have a potential Bisexual scenes, but nothing too, the focus is Eruri, hehe.
> 
> Hanji is my favorite character ever, so she will have an important role in the story, do not hate her, pls. Love it, like me! 3bjs.
> 
> I will have no release date, because I can not run my desire to write, so in addition to depend on me, it will also depend on the motivation that I get to keep writing, because having a feedback is always good, is not it?
> 
> Hope you liked it. I will apreciate if you let me reviews. Until the next chapter, bye! :*


End file.
